Fight Like Hell
Fight Like Hell is a fan song by the internet artist JT Music (formerly known as JT Machinima) for the video game Doom (2016). The song comes from the perspective of Doom slayer as he explains he only desires to wipe out all Demons possible both to protect humanity and due to enjoying the constant combat it provides. Lyrics Beware what lies beneath your feet This hollow ground, where Demons sleep I will uproot these evil seeds And use my fists to keep the peace I told them one day, I'd become the most powerful being across the dimensions And they told me to go to Hell So you know what? I did And that might sound ludicrous But that's the truth, and I'll prove it b*tch Welcome to Hell, I'm moving in Someone tell the Devil I'm gonna room with him Have you ever heard of a crucifix Nothin' but a couple of useless sticks I don't need your hokey Holy Bible bogus, homie Because I'm through with it Do you think that this suit will fit? Thank god, lemme start shooting sh*t Lots of power in the Argent Tower And everybody here is abusing it When I go to work, I might go berserk It all depends what kinda mood I'm in Gut you with a chainsaw, rip your jaw right off Snap your neck with a brutal kick Carnage, isn't it gratuitous I got the cleanup crews like "Who did this?" What's the matter? Are you new to this? Lemme choose your fate, Doom it is They told me I could rule the world when Hell was frozen over Hold up is it just me? Or did it just get colder? You have nowhere to go, abandon all hope You have nowhere to hide from the monster inside I know my demons all too well Nothin' left to do but fight like Hell Fight like Hell, fight like Hell, fight like Hell, fight like Hell It's in my nature, call me Buffy because I'm a slayer And I'm slayin' well when I'm raisin' Hell Better keep your distance, it'll make you safer My shotgun's gonna turn you to vapor Then I'll make this station a vacant crater I'm a terminator, when I wear my Praetor Sending every Demon to meet their maker You could say that I'm on pace with Vader Compared to him my Dark Side is greater Somebody tell Satan, "Say your prayers" Make sure his obituary's put on paper Whether you're Baptist, Catholic, Methodist None of that matters, abandon your Testament Bludgeoning Barons, wrecking the Revenants Sever the head, and mess up what's left of it I'm seein' red, forget about etiquette Desecrate every devilish nemesis I'll cut you in half, so you'd better split You'll end up like the rest of these skeletons Fleshy vessels to hellish developments I won't let'em in, I will never quit Pushin' back this infectious malevolence So all of your respect you better give Cause in Hell I'm a veteran resident You have nowhere to go, abandon all hope You have nowhere to hide from the monster inside I know my demons all too well Nothin' left to do but fight like Hell Fight like hell, fight like Hell, fight like Hell, fight like Hell Beware what lies beneath your feet This hollow ground, where demons sleep I will uproot these evil seeds And use my fists to keep the peace Flesh and bone, the creatures feed Lock and load my BFG Light them up like TNT Just don't let them see you bleed And in these troubled times Don't you lose sight of yourself There's nothin' left for you to do But fight like Hell You have nowhere to go, abandon all hope You have nowhere to hide from the monster inside I know my demons all too well Nothin' left to do but fight like Hell FIGHT! LIKE! HELL! Video DOOM RAP by JT Music - "Fight Like Hell" Category:Internet Songs Category:Solos